Eiji Uchiha
[[Link title]] ---- '''Personality Even at a young age Eiji is seen as in great control of his emotions. To his peers and even his opponents he always appears calm. Never allowing any situation to overwhelm him. In actuality Eiji is always self-aware. Calculating everything he does. Eiji sees himself as superior to others and a loner. He works with others solely out of necessity. Even though he is mostly a loner Eiji does believe in a code of honor. He truly respects those he sees as worthy opponents. Such as Naruto and Minato Uzumaki. The only person Eiji really cares for is his brother;Isuke. Since their father was so strict with them they always had to stick together. He grew to have true compassion for his brother. When Isuke challenged him to fight in order to stop his plan for power Eiji begged him to stop because he didn't want to hurt him. He even asked Isuke to join in his plan to unlock the ultimate power of the Rinnegan. ---- Appearance Eiji is of average height with a very lean build. He is fair-skinned. He has onyx black eyes,which he inherited from Sasuke. But he inherited Pink hair from Sakura. Which he wears in a semi-long ponytail. His outfit consists of long blue robes,similar to Akatsuki style, with a white interior, which has hidden pockets.Underneath he wears a grey shirt, to match his pants. He has bandages wrapped half way up his arms. Lastly, he wears white boots. As a Genin Eiji wore a high collared light blue shirt and matching shorts. The shirt had the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. He wore typical ninja sandals in grey. His head band was tied to his shirt sleeve. His hair was much shorter and hung in curtains framing his face. At 14 after being a Chunin for a while he changed his appearance. His shirt was now long-sleeved and no longer had the Uchiha symbol on it. Instead he wore a sash around his waist,much like Asuma Sarutobi, with the symbol on it. He wore long long pants, of light blue, which had pockets full of various tools. He let his hair grow out and wore it in a small ponytail,like Itachi. ---- Abilities At a young age Eiji was already considered a genius,even by Uchiha standards. He was easily top in his class. Followed only by his brother and Minato Uzumaki. At a young age he already had a great amount of chakra and impressive control. His natural talent for jutsu was often compared to Itachi and Sasuke.At the young age of 16 Eiji was already considered powerful enough to take on several Jonin level shinobi. Upon unlocking his Mangekyo Sharingan Eiji was confident enough in his ability that he believed he could defeat a Kage. He is also an excellent strategist. He always stays several steps ahead of his opponents. His knowledge of chakra natures and many techniques allows him to come up with the perfect counter-attack to nearly any assault. Taijutsu From a young age Eiji excelled in taijutsu. Although it was when he unlocked that his hand to hand combat saw a drastic improvement. He was able to copy and incorporate his peers styles into his own unique form. Now Eiji is considered one of the top most taijutsu experts in Konoha. His taijutsu is centered around his excellent speed and using his Sharingan to predict his opponents moves. His abilities are so great he easily took down half a dozen ANBU with just taijutsu. Eiji is blindingly fast. His speed is so amazing that he can cover large gaps before others can even react. Isuke once commented,"Even with the Sharingan I can barely keep up with his movements." His hand speed is just as remarkable. Eiji could unleash a wave of kunai and shuriken and all of sudden be firing a technique before his opponents realize he even wove any hand signs. Genjutsu Eiji is considered a genius in genjutsu. He has been called as good as Itachi on multiple occasions. He can cast genjutsu just by lookin at someone. He can even defeat expert jutsu users by turning their techniques against them. Once he unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan Eiji could use Tsukuyomi. He even learned how to alter a victims perception of time. Making seconds feel like years of torture. As a testament to his genjutsu skill,after unlocking the Rinnegan, he learned the infamous technique Izanagi. With Izanagi's reality bending abilities he created an army of chakra beasts and, after much searching, collected famous ninjas' DNA to create Summoning:Pure World Resurrection. He doesn't use it often in battle because he has Susanoo as his absolute defense. Ninjutsu ---- Summoning Technique: Eiji has a contract to summon snakes. He has the summoning seal on the bandages wrapped around his arms so he can bring them into battle even quicker. His skill level ranges from being able to do the technique, Hidden Shadow Snake Hands all the way to summoning Manda II. Eiji has also shown the ability to use Summoning: Rashamon and Triple Rashamon. It is an excellent defense when he is trying to conserve chakra and not use his Mangekyo Sharingan. It was even capable of blocking Minato Uzumaki's Planetary Rasengan. Although the technique did obliterate two gates and dent the third. By far his most powerful summoning technique and probably most versatile technique in his arsenal is Summoning:Pure Eternal World Resurrection. It is probably even better then Kabuto's version for one reason;since the revived bodies are created by Izanagi , even if they get sealed away Eiji just has to reverse the seal later. Eiji primarily uses the resurrected shinobi as bodyguards for his hidden base in Konoha. He also uses them as trump cards against series opponents. Thanks to his amazing chakra control Eiji can summon all the same shinobi as Kabuto plus more. The only reason Eiji challenged the Fourth Raikage was so he could use him in Pure Eternal World Resurrection, as a display of his power. Nature Transformation: Eiji has always shown an amazing talent for using chakra natures. Thanks to his Sharingan being unlocked at a young age, he even mastered the Uchiha Clan right of passage;Fire Release:Grand Fireball Technique,before the age of 10. Since then he has learned and mastered multiple Fire Release Techniques. Even so, since learning Water Release it has become his primarily used nature. His skill with water release could even be compared to a Kiri nin. Who of course are famous for water release. Eiji also learned some Wind Release. He mostly uses it to enhance the speed and power of his ninja tools. Sharingan: Eiji unlocked his Sharingan, under mysterious circumstances,at a very young age. Being a true successor of the Sharingan he was clearly very skilled with it,mastering it by the age of 10. His skill is so great he can copy most jutsu after only seeing them once and expertly analyze his opponents and respond accordingly. He uses Sharingan based jutsu such as Demonic Illusion:Mirror Heaven and Earth Change with ease. He can keep the Sharingan activated,for long periods of time, with the bare minimum of chakra drainage. Mangekyo Sharingan: Once Eiji unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan his power was on a whole new level. His Mangekyo Sharingan takes the appearance of a pentagram. The first technique to manifest itself was Tsukuyomi. Which he cast with his left eye. His skill is so great he can alter the victims perception of time. Torturing them for what feels like days but is truly only seconds. With his right eye he can use Amaterasu. Anything in his line of sight gets burned by the unquenchable black flames. What Eiji is legendary for is his Susanoo. Susanoo is a giant spectral being that manifest its self around the user. It takes both Mangekyo Sharingan eyes to activate. Once the initial activation it didn't take long for Eiji's Susanoo to reach its Final Complete form. Eiji's Susanoo is burgundy. His Susanoo has a very demonic appearance. It has large devil horns and sharp edged teeth. Its hands are very claw-like. Eiji's Susanoo appears to have long hair,that goes half way down its back and sticks out at all angles. It also wears traditional samurai armor and wields a naginata. Much like Sasuke, Eiji can partially manipulate his Susanoo. What makes his Susanoo a legend is his unique technique: Susanoo Personal Armor. Which he created when he unlocked the power of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. With extremely precise chakra control Eiji manifest his Susanoo as a literal armor. This technique actually makes the chakra denser. Providing Eiji with what he calls his "absolute defense". The defensive power is so great that he took a barrage of Sage Art:Chidori, with no damage. This form drastically increases his personal strength. So much so that he was able to destroy a chakra barrier with sheer strength. This technique also provides him with the ability to weild his Susanoo's naginata. Eiji has also learned Yasaka Magatama. His version forms shuriken made of tomoe in each hand and when he throws them they split apart and attack individually. Also his Susanoo carries a longbow in its Eternal form. The arrow apparently seal away the chakra of who they pierce. Rinnegan: After several years Eiji and Isuke both awakened the ultimate dojutsu;The Rinnegan. Thanks to the Rinnegan's abilities he is able to use all five chakra natures and even Yin and Yang Release. He primarily uses the Rinnegan for the techniques Shinra Tensei and Bansho Tennin. Apparently he is able to channel these abilities through Susanoo as he deflected a dozen Shadow Clones with a wave of Susanoo's hand. His Rinnegan is so powerful he found a way to use the forbidden technique;Izanagi. He only uses it in desperate situations. Medical Jutsu/Chakra Control ---- Eiji is known for his immense chakra level. Combined with his masterful chakra control,which is seen as better then even most medic-nin,he can use high level techniques with low amounts of chakra drain. Allowing him to drag out a fight. Either defeating opponents quickly with high level techniques or simply exhausting them. A testament to how great his control really is is how he transplanted his brother's Mangekyo Sharingan in to his own. Although he did comment it took him at his full power to do it. What is really exceptional is that he found a way to simply swap him and his brother's Mangekyo Sharingan without having to kill him. With the help of a Chakra Scalpel and several Shadow Clones he scraped the DNA from each eye and, using a syringe, injected their individual DNA's into the other persons eye. With his amazing chakra control Eiji learned and,some would say, perfected Summoning:Impure World Resurrection. Eiji's medical jutsu style is most like Kabuto. He decided to learn medical ninjutsu from his mother and found he took to it naturally. He can even use Mystical Palm Technique from a distance. Before he had defenses like the Rashomon Gates and Susanoo Eiji learned Yin Healing Wound Destruction. He still uses against minor opponents who, as he puts it, "...managed to scratch him." Eiji is able to use the Chakra Scalpel offensively. He uses its ability to create surgical cuts on the inside of the body to damage internal organs and sever muscle tendons. Category:Genjutsu